Falling For The Falls: Alternative Ending
by Change4Good
Summary: This is my way of ending the FIRST episode of Season 2, Falling For The Falls! What really happened on their date anyway? Well, strap on your seat belt and come on! Put on a curious mind and start reading! CHANNY! ONE-SHOT! Romance! Humor!


_Listen up you curious "Sonny With A Chance" fans!_

I was given permission to write this alternative ending. This is kind of like my version of the ending of SWAC Episode 1 Season 2, "Falling For The Falls." To simply put it, a new romance begins! The generous giver of the awesome spoilers is _vickybarb. _

**To vickybarb- **Thank you so, so much! I'm pretty sure and confident that the Sonny With A Chance fan community is grateful for your spoilers! Oh, and I loved your alternative ending! HEY EVERYONE, READ HER ENDING!!

_Disclaimer- I don't really own anything. Well, I do own my fake planet!_

Now, please enjoy this fine one-shot! But I need to see your tickets first.

**And for readers who have read "HIGH SCHOOL ANGST" and "EMOTIONAL GRADUATION," **Chance is going to make a guest appearance!

* * *

**Falling For The Falls: The Alternative Ending  
**In, Out, Up, Down

"Hey person!" Sonny joyfully greeted Chad as she saw him walk back from the tennis court. Chad's way of saying hi back was by a simple wave and a delicate smile. "You were amazing by the way. So, how did you like my judging skills?"  
Chad chuckled. "I loved your judging skills. But I still lost."  
"But the beauty part of it is that you're helping people in need." Sonny attempted to pep him up. She put a hand on Chad's shoulder. "Brighten up."  
"Your outfit brightens me up." He replied with wide eyes and a loving smirk.  
"Thanks, but I look like I'm in Mackenzie Fall's newest episode, Ace Race." She groaned. "I saw last night's episode where Mackenzie fences some other loser, I think it was a guest star, and saves Chloe from some potential dangers. Obviously, my castmates caught me watching it and weren't too happy, but it's ok now!" She said with optimism.  
"Oh, and about that." Chad looked down. "Remember when we talked about Mackenzie and Chloe?" He asked. Sonny, with all ears open, nodded. "I'm sorry. You have the right to my business now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend."  
Sonny stuttered. "W-wait. We're dating now?"  
Chad smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes. Thanks for judging the competition. I'll pick you up at 8'o clock sharp." He started walking away to the parking lot.  
Her eyes became as wide as a kid's in a candy store. "Where are we going?"  
Chad turned around. "You'll see." He winked at Sonny before he left.  
"Oh, well make sure we stay in!" Sonny yelled.  
"Nope, we're going out!" Chad yelled from a distance.  
"In!"  
"Out!"  
"In!"  
"Out!"

_And it continues..._

**Later That Day (7:51 PM)**

Sonny's eyes were like saucers. You could tell she was pretty nervous, obviously. _I wonder what his little surprise is, _she thought to herself.  
Her mom, dangerously curious, walked in the living room…with cheesecake. As you know, nothing makes a worried teenage girl lighten up like the goodness of a cheesecake! Well, unless you're allergic to something.  
"Sweetie, have a slice of this cherry cheesecake I made before Chad comes here to pick you up." Connie handed her a slice with the most cherry ripples on the top.  
"Mom, I don't think cheesecake is going to help." Sonny took a bite. "Oh, this is good."  
Connie smiled and shook her head playfully.  
"Anyways, mom. What if I don't look right for his taste?" She started exaggerating at this point.  
"Since when did you care about his taste?" Connie asked.  
"Ever since I started liking him." Sonny mumbled through the shyness and the cheesecake.  
Connie noticed her daughter blushing and couldn't help but giggle.  
"MOM!" Sonny whined like most American teenagers. Come on, you know it's true.  
"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Connie still continues to laugh...or snort.  
Sonny rolled her eyes. "Mom, do you think I look cute?"  
Connie examined her outfit. Sonny was wearing normal flare jeans, white converse, a plain red shirt, and a black cardigan. "You look fine. You're not going to screw this date up, so don't worry."  
"Right, I shouldn't worry. Thanks, mommy." Sonny said.

A knock was heard from the entrance door.  
Sonny squealed in nervousness_. It's 8:00. Wow, Chad doesn't play around.  
_Connie gave Sonny and encouraging smile before answering the door. "Hello Chad. Come in, please!"  
"Hi, Mrs. Munroe." He said as he stepped in. "Wow, it smells like chicken." Chad looked at Connie. "I like it."  
Connie sighed. "Thank you, Chad. You know, if you and Sonny are going out, I'd make fried chicken today. Usually, she takes every piece and she would just stuff it all in her face. I won't even tell you what happened the last time we had fried chicken. She invited her castmates and-"  
"MOM!" Sonny whined again. "You're embarassing me!"  
Connie shook her head at Chad. "Teenagers."  
Chad chuckled. "I know. W-wait. I'm a teenager."  
"I know." After that, Connie walked away to the kitchen in her pajamas.

Chad shook at off and looked at Sonny. "So are you ready?"  
Sonny sighed. "Am I ever?"  
He gave her a warm smile and took the keys out of his pocket.  
Sonny followed behind him and they went to the parking lot near her apartment area.  
"So where did you finally decide to take me?" Sonny curiously just HAD to ask.  
"Well, someone's very excited this time of day." Chad joked.  
"Hey, it's my first REAL date. The time we had those fake dates, those were the days. but now-" She was interrupted by the sight of Chad's car.  
"Like my ride?"  
Sonny looked at Chad. "Holy Wisconsin colby aged cheese." She fell in love with his sleek black Porsche.  
"Ok, Farmer Girl. We better get a move on." Chad grinned.  
Sonny nodded and made herself comfortable in Chad's lovingly scented car interior.  
As Chad started the car, he looked at Sonny. She was shaking. "What?"  
Sonny looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just nervous tonight."  
Chad groaned. "There's nothing to be nervous about."  
"I'm talking about your driving, Chad. I've seen you play with those golf carts at the studio. It just worries me."  
"Don't worry, I'll drive low and slow. Well, I'll legally drive."  
Sonny let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."  
Chad started backing out of the parking space and drove to the not-really-crowded street.

"You're so timid, Sonny." He attempted to break the dreadful silence.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It's our first date, and you're so shy and you're so neurotic all of a sudden. What, do you think I'm doing Mission: Impossible right now?"  
"No, no! I trust you. It's just that I don't want this to be meaningless." She confessed.  
"It's not going to be meaningless."  
"Well, the kiss I had with Hayden was meaningless and I-" She was cut off by Chad.  
"Sonny, please don't bring him up."  
"What's wrong with Hayden?"  
Chad didn't answer her question. He felt his heart settle for a while.  
"Chad?" Sonny gave apologetic eyes.  
"Sonny, I'm driving."  
"Come on, just tell me. What's wrong with Hayden?"  
Chad sighed. His brain went nuts. "He was your first kiss." He mumbled quietly.  
"What?"  
"He was your first kiss, alright?" He repeated a little louder with a little anger. Sonny sat back in her seat. "Listen, I-I'm sorry."  
"Why do you care who my first kiss was?" Sonny felt the urge to ask. She craved his answer.  
Chad shook his head. "Remember our first fake date with James Conroy?" Sonny nodded. "After we had that fake kiss, I was hoping to get a real one, and once, you told me you never really kissed anyone. Not once. I wanted to be the one who shared your first kiss with you. I was hoping for a long time. It may sound cheesy, but I looked up at the stars and wished. And then-" He paused before saying the last part.  
Sonny became 120% analytical at this point.  
"And then you kissed Hayden at the Lakers game." He finished.  
Sonny sketched his sorrowful eyes. "Chad, a first kiss isn't about who kissed me first."  
"Then what is about?"  
Sonny shrugged. "To me, it's about kissing the one I care about, and it's actually WANTING to kiss that one special person." Chad kept his eyes on the road as Sonny continued to tell him what she thought could make everything better. "So I never really had my first kiss yet. It's still waiting to happen."  
Chad let out a hopeful smile filled with a million hopeful thoughts.

The car came to a stop. Guess where they were!  
Sonny climbed out of the car as did Chad. The lights from the lighthouse shone brightly in her eyes.  
"Chad, this is great!" Sonny excitedly rejoiced. "What inspired you to have our date here at the beach?"  
"You said you wanted our date _in_. I wanted to go _out_." Chad smirked.  
Sonny continued waiting for the point. Either she missed it, it's yet to come from Chad, or there's no point at all.  
"Now, we're _out_ at the beach and having a picnic _in_ the sand." Chad went to the trunk of his car pulling out a hidden picnic basket.  
"Aww! You're so thoughtful!" Sonny couldn't help but compliment him and his clever sweetness.  
"I just want the best for my little exploding ball of son-shine." He winked.

They laid out the blanket which looked like a prop from the next _Dora The Explorer _movie. It was cute and silly at the same time! It was white and it had adorable animals on it!  
Sonny smiled throughout the whole meal. "The chicken wings are fantastic!"  
Chad grinned. "I know they're your favorite. I made them myself."  
Sonny's eyes were huge. "You did? You cooked these by yourself?"  
"Well, I had help by my little brother, Chance."  
"Aww, what did he do?"  
"He stole the chicken wing sauce I made from scratch. Then, he grabbed a spoon and hit me in the- nevermind."  
Sonny burst into laughter. "I love Chance!"  
"I like my chicken wing sauce." He started to joke around again. Oh, Chad. Sonny looked at him and gifted him with a romantic beam.  
"For a Falls kind of guy, you're actually funny."  
"For a Random kind of girl, you're actually amazing."  
They both gleefully laughed at each other.

After they were done eating their scrumptious picnic (courtesy of Chad Dylan Cooper), they just sat there.  
Chad, again, comes to the rescue to break this blundering silence. He shoved his hands in his pocket. "Remember the prom?"  
Sonny gazed at him. "Of course!"  
"We never finished our slow dance." Chad smirked.  
The rosy hue on Sonny's cheeks were so bright that the Martians on Mars saw.  
Chad gave Sonny his hand, which she admiringly accepted.  
"This time, I'll pick the song." Sonny took out two earbuds, handing one to Chad.

_"Meant For Me" by Chrissy Chase_ started playing. The couple wrap their arms around each other and start moving with the romantic song.

**Life can be fragile, I could break into two  
But I know I'll be swept up  
By you  
And if I get frightened  
You will always be  
A place of quiet to call me**

Sonny's blush intensifies as she relates to the lyrics of the song.

**And if you feel my love  
Just let it show  
And if you want my heart  
Just let me know**

**Cuz' you were meant for me.**

"Let me know if you want my heart." Chad whispers in Sonny's ear.  
Sonny looks into his eyes and smiles at his confidence.

**Sometimes I feel frozen  
And the words I say carry my breath the wrong way  
And then when I touch you  
And I disappear  
Safe in your arms  
You take me**

Sonny rests her head on Chad's shoulder, and he lets out an expression of happiness. It's called a joyous and passionate feeling.

**And if you feel my love  
Just let it show  
And if you want my heart  
Just let me know**

**Cuz' you were meant for me.**

"I don't want this night to end, Chad." Sonny whispers as they continue dancing.  
"Me neither." He replies. He wraps his arms around Sonny tighter.

**My heart has come alive now  
It opens up a whole new world  
I only want to show you  
What it's like to love this girl**

Chad takes a peek at Sonny to see that her eyes are closed and the smile on her face is big but gentle. Then, he starts to think.

**Cuz' you were meant for me.  
Cuz' you were meant for me.**

**Cuz' you were meant for me.**

Sonny lifts her head up from Chad's shoulder. "That was great." They take off their earbuds.  
Chad had a 'WOW' face on. "That was an amazing dance." He paused for a second. "With an amazing girl."  
"Me?" She whispered in disbelief. Chad nodded. "What have you been thinking?"  
"I've been thinking you're right."  
"About what, Chad?"  
"It doesn't matter who stole your heart first. It just matters who stole your heart with care and love." He sympathetically told the bubbly girl.  
Sonny hid a smile and kissed his cheek. "And you stole it with care and love."  
Chad's confidence grew rapidly. "You know I never had a REAL first kiss, too? Well, I mean I had kissed a lot of girls, but no kiss had meaning behind them. Stupid script writers."  
"So what does this mean? Do you hate your script writers?" Sonny tempted him.  
"Maybe we should kiss."  
"Maybe on our next date."

Then Sonny ran off into the shallow water.  
"Get back here Monroe!" Chad played along. Hey, it's a date! It's not jury duty!  
"Never, Cooper!" Sonny yelled.  
"Well, don't get any deeper in the water than where you already are!"  
Sonny looked at him and laughed. "No kidding! I'm not attracting sharks or stomach aches!"  
Then, they continued to share a great time together playing childish and amusing games.  
Whether it was chasing each other on the shallow foot-level waters, slow dancing, or having a superb meal, the sparks made the the night shine for Sonny and Chad.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you so very much for reading!  
As you know, this is the first episode of the season and I wanted to give some excitement and share what the ending is like to me!**_Ok, so this is what I must ask all of you!  
What do you think should happen on Sonny and Chad's date?  
_

**Please, please, oh ever so please review this!  
I really appreciate all of your lovely reviews! **

So that's a wrap!  
Happy New Year's everybody!  
Earth is almost completing the orbit run! COME ON EARTH! YOU GO EARTH!


End file.
